Michael's Birthday Surprise
by anonymous442
Summary: It’s Michael’s Birthday, and he’s turning the grand old age of 18. But where’s Mia on this special occasion, and will she even call to wish him a Happy Birthday? Two-Parter, on account of my birthday, and my friend Jess’. Woo!
1. Part One

A/N: This is my birthday fic, and the reason I'm posting it a day early, is because it's my friend Jess' Birthday today, and seeing as I forgot to get her a card (sorry Jess, but be happy with the Rooney CD, Ok?) I'm splitting this story in half – thus making it a two-parter – and posting the first bit on her birthday, and the last bit on mine. Therefore, it makes everyone happy, and it'll keep you lot hanging (I hope). Well, read and review, the next part will be up tomorrow!

:-)

Disclaimer: I don't own it, never will so call the damn lawyers off!

*^*^*^*^*^*

It was his birthday. Yes, Michael Moscovitz was turning the grand old age of eighteen. You know, if he lived in England, he would be able to buy a drink … legally. Not that he'd want to of course …

And what a birthday it was. Good and bad. So far, he'd managed to get a new cell phone, a new laptop case and a load of albums, including Rooney, Phantom Planet, and this UK band called The Darkness. All in all, it was turning out to be a pretty good birthday. Except for the fact his little Princess wasn't with him.

Yes, Mia Thermopolis, or Amelia Renaldo in some circles, was his girlfriend now. It came as a surprize to both him, and her when they found out everyone else had known for some time. A couple of people had even put a bet on to see how long it would take them to realize it.

 None of them guessed 7 years though. 

When the happy couple finally got together, there was much laughter from everyone, although Michael and Mia didn't see what was so funny. Here they were, just finding out that all the misery of thinking their love was unrequited, could have been avoided if only one of their so-called friends had opened their mouths and told them! 

But they soon saw the funny side and joined in laughing. Eventually.

This all added up to why Michael's birthday was great … and not so great. You see, Mia hadn't mentioned anything about his birthday when she called him the previous night. In fact, she'd avoided it for as long as humanely possible. When he brought it up, she'd muttered something about parliament being in session, and hung up. What a strange birthday this was turning out to be. 

Why was Mia avoiding the subject of his birthday? He hadn't done anything wrong had he? Maybe he had. Maybe, when he'd called her the night before, he'd unwittingly said something that was offensive to her, or Genovia. No, he couldn't have done. Unless the weather and what was on TV last night is offensive.

Maybe it was. You never could tell with those Genovians. You only had to look at Grandmere to prove that.

So whom else should he ask, but his lovely girlfriend's best friend, Lilly Moscovitz. Who also happened to be his sister – Unfortunately.

"Lilly …?" he questioned, knocking once before barging into her room.

"Oops, gotta go. Bye" she hung up quickly, her face rapidly turning red. 'Kind of like Mia' Michael thought, before narrowing his eyes and taking a seat, uninvited, on Lilly's bed.

"Who was that?" he asked suspiciously.

"Why are you in my bedroom? Are you spying on me?" she accused, setting the phone back down onto the table and moving directly in front of her brother.

"Because I am, No I'm not, and you haven't answered the question." He rattled off, still looking at the phone.

"What question?" she asked him, taking a step to the side and blocking the phone from his view.

"Who was on the phone?" he asked again, looking up at her and raising one eyebrow.

"Oh. That. Well … um, it was just a … a …double glazing salesman! Yup, that's all. Now get out." She said, walking to the door and opening it.

"You're lying." He stated calmly, not budging from his spot on the bed.

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No. I'm. Not."

"Yes. You. Are."

"How do you know?" Lilly finally asked after deciding to be the bigger person and end the endless bickering.

"Well, your eye is twitching, you can't stop moving your left foot and your hands have turned white because you're squeezing them so hard." He replied coolly.

"Oh. That doesn't necessarily mean I'm lying." She stated, taking a seat on the floor and trying to control her hands.

"Yes it does."

"No it doesn't."

 "Yes it does."

"No it doesn't."

"Yes. It. Does."

"No. It Doesn't."

"STOP!" She yelled, beginning to see a pattern emerging. "Look," she continued "Ok, maybe I'm angry at the fact my brother barged into my room, interrupted a personal phone call and is now starting stupid little fights which have no significance or meaning at all."

"So it was a personal call then." Michael said, leaning back on the bed and smirking at her. 

"No - Oh bugger." Lilly realized too late, what she had said.

"So … now we've got that little misunderstanding cleared up, are you going to tell me who was on the phone?" He asked her, trying his hardest not to add a smart-ass comment on the end but still sounding very patronising.

"No. Get out!" She yelled, grabbing him by the arm and attempting to pull him out of the room.

"Not until you tell me who was on the phone." He said, putting all his weight onto his legs and making it even more difficult for Lilly to pull him out.

"Fine. It was mom. Ok? Now go away." She muttered, letting go of his arm.

She sounded convincing so he let it go and ambled slowly out of her room, shouting a "thanks" over his shoulder. What he didn't see, was Lilly's evil little grin, and the crossed fingers hidden behind her back. She may have sounded convincing but she was as much of a liar, as his dear Mia was. Speaking of Mia, she figured she'd better call her back.

"Hello?" Mia answered the phone 5 minutes later after sneaking past her dad's office and into the bathroom. Grandmere wouldn't like it if she knew the Princess was calling America at 3am.

"Hey Mia, Michael's gone." Lilly muttered, shutting her bedroom door.

"Good … let's get down to business …" 

*^*^*^*

**_ _**

**_Happy Birthday Jess!!_**


	2. Part Two

A/N: It's My Birthday! Yes, I'm now officially 14. Isn't it great? Yeah … I don't feel any different. Oh Well! It's my birthday, and also it's a bank holiday. Woo Hoo! Happy Easter to everyone! Please Read and Review. It'd be a great birthday present if I got some emails … *hint hint*

 ;-)

*^*^*^*

Michael was still unhappy. Mia hadn't contacted him all day and it was driving him mad! She'd called him every day since she'd left for Genovia 2 weeks ago, so why hadn't she called on this extra special day? I mean, it was her boyfriends' birthday for goodness sake!

He took several deep breaths and tried to calm himself down, repeating over and over that 'Mia was a princess, and was probably too busy to call him right now' like a mantra. Yes, she would probably call later on.

A few hours later, Michael began to think she'd forgotten about him. He'd tried reasoning with the fact that Mia loved him, and would hardly forget his birthday, but the truth was … she'd forgotten it before. His 17th actually. Oh he didn't mind then because he knew they'd only started dating, and she most probably didn't even know when his birthday was. But now … Well, now was his 18th, and he had hinted at it all week, so how could she have forgotten?

He was working himself into a state nicely, so Lilly thought she'd lend a helping hand, and give him a small clue.

"You know, I'm sure she hasn't forgotten. She's probably really busy with … state business."

"Yeah, I guess." He said sadly. Who knew a girl could affect him this much? He was downright miserable!

"Look, why don't you go for a nice long walk and try to relax. Hmm?" She told him, actually sounding sincere.

"But what if she calls?"

"I think that's very unlikely, but if she does, I'll call you on your cell. Ok?"

"All right." He finally admitted defeat and stood up, reaching for his coat and heading towards the door.

"Good boy. Have a nice walk!" she said cheerily, actually smiling for once.

"Yeah whatever." He grumbled, now in a bad mood as he trudged through the foyer, and out of the front door.

Looking at her brother walk out the door, she actually felt sorry for him. The poor boy, thinking his girlfriend hasn't got any time for him or had gone off him, when in actual fact; she was hiding 'round the corner, a few feet from where he'd just been.

Stupid Idiot.

'Thank god the Royal Genovian plane had a phone' was all she could think at that moment, before sticking her head through the door and saying

"Psst! Mia, he's gone!" in a stage whisper.

"Cool." She muttered, before jogging the length of the hall and slipping into the apartment.

"Right, now you're here – and he's not – where do we start?" Lilly asked, looking at the rather large bag in her best friends' hand.

"We decorate." Mia replied, an evil glint forming in her eyes.

So this was how Mia and Lilly came to be throwing streamers of all different colors around and hanging up huge banners that read "Happy 18th Michael!" and "Michael Moscovitz, this is your birthday!". Balloons with "18th" written on were scattered around the apartment and boxes of confetti were placed conveniently near the door. A mix of all Michael's song was ready and waiting to be played (composed by Mia and most of the Genovian royal staff) including The Ramones, Rooney, The Strokes, The Darkness, The Vines and Phantom Planet. The perfect album basically.

Tina had arrived about half an hour before, and had called most of Michael's friends, which included Boris, Paul, Felix, Judith (although he wouldn't admit it) and Kenny (seeing as he _had_ got the girl, he decided to let bygones be bygones). So it was all set up. Now it was time for girls to do what girls do best … get glammed up.

Lilly found out what was in that bag of Mia's. It was an original Sabastino creation. A white dress, straight down to the floor, with what looked like a little black dress over the top. The black part's edge was slanted and the length went from the left thigh to the right knee. It was all made of a silky type of fabric and was topped off with a glittering necklace – real diamonds no doubt.

For once in her life, Lilly was impressed. It looked like Mia had taken a great deal of care and attention to what she wore to Michael's 18th surprize party, which made a change from the usual "Save the Whales" T-Shirt and tattered jeans. Oh by all means, that wasn't what Mia wore all the time, but a few band shirts and whatever her Grandmere forced her to wear didn't really count for much.

"So how long did it take you to decide on this then?" She asked, slightly sick about how many third world countries the money from that dress could feed.

"Um, well you know my family, dead set against anything in my wardrobe. So I just asked Sabastino for a dress … and this is what he gave me." She smiled and gave a little twirl.

"Well it's … nice." She managed to choke out.

After another half an hour people began to arrive and soon, the apartment was chock-a-block with people hiding behind the couch, chairs, beds, tables and even behind the fridge! Now all they had to do was wait for Michael to come home.

In Central Park, Michael himself was taking a stroll, and wondering what it was that he'd done to make Mia mad at him. For he'd convinced himself that she was indeed mad at him, and there could be no other possible excuse or reason. With this depressing thought in his head, he turned around and started heading back to the Moscovitz' apartment.

Going up the elovator, he made up his mind that he would ring the palace and demand to speak with Princess Amelia, and godammit he would speak with her even if he had to wait all night!

Putting the key into the lock he let himself into the apartment and saw Lilly had turned off all the lights. 'Strange' he thought, 'Lilly didn't mention anything about going out today'. He walked a bit further in and got the shock of his life.

There was a burglar in his home! He could see him … or her crouching behind the couch!

Suddenly the lights came on, and he heard "SURPRIZE!" being yelled by at least 30 people! Looking around, he saw everyone he knew popping out from the strangest places. Even his mom and dad were hiding behind a door. There was still one person missing though, but he ignored that for now and mingled with his guests. He'd ask Lilly later if Mia had called at all.

An hour later, he finally managed to escape from the cheers and slipped into his room disappointed once more. He'd managed to get Lilly alone and she'd explained how she was busy getting this all organised, and hadn't even thought about the phone. Stumbling over to his bed, he plopped down onto it without even turning the lights on, and rested his head in his hands.

"Why am I so unlucky?" he spoke aloud, willing _someone_ out there to answer, and someone did. Just not the person he thought would.

"It's the first sign of madness, you know. Talking to yourself." A voice spoke out from the direction of his computer. 

"M-Mia?" He stuttered. 'I must be hearing things' he thought wildly.

"Who else? I'm sorry I couldn't tell you, but I wanted you to be surprized." Yes, that sounded like Mia. He picked out a silhouette and turned on the lights. 

For a second, he thought an angel had been sent down from heaven in the form of Mia, she looked so beautiful.

"W-wha …? Aren't you supposed to be …? But … How?" He settled on the simple question for now.

"Yes I'm supposed to be in Genovia, but seeing as it was your 18th, mom called dad who told Grandmere I was having a nervous breakdown and needed to return to New York right away. I got here by our plane." She giggled and walked towards him.

"Oh. Well, seeing as you're here …" he grabbed for her and pulled her into a lingering kiss before muttering "I missed you."

"I missed you too Michael."

This was by far the best birthday Michael had ever had. His 18th _rocked_! 

*^*^*^*

Woo! It's my birthday! Go me! Please read and review, even if it's only to wish me a Happy Birthday. Please ... it's my birthday *pulls puppy dog eyes*. You have no idea how many times I've done the "it's my birthday" thing today … heh heh heh. 


End file.
